


Back To School Drama

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Sirius And Remus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Summer is over, the Marauders are back at campus, what kind if treat is waiting for Sirius?





	Back To School Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes in this story, i wrote it on my iphone. I’m really sorry.

As summer break ended, everyone had to go back to school, Remus spend 2 weeks with Sirius at James place, only for him to go back home and settle his family. Sirius decided to bring his bike to school this time. He left his things in Potter’s car while he ride solo back to school, he was greeted by Peter who was waiting for them at their dorm building. He parks his bike and went to carry his things from the Potters, hugging his goodbyes to James parents, Remus would only be here the next day, so Sirius starts to unpack his belongings, he had other new things for him, it seems like Regulus was here, there was a new laptop and stereo set on his bed. “The least i could do is get you something to remember me. I missed you big brother - Reg.” Was written on the note. “ Someone from your family came last week, the administration asked me to put in your room” Peter said as he stood by the door. “ Thanks Pete.” Sirius replies. He continues to unpack his things, and lays in Remus’s bed, he missed his boyfriend, less than 24hr , he would be back. He soon fall asleep, skipping dinner with the boys, he was really exhausted. He woke up the next day, to James knocking his door, “ Get up Pads, Re would be reaching here soon, come on take a shower.” James said as he stood by the door, Sirius just rubs his eyes and grab his towel, off he went to shower, he got dressed in his tank top and skinny jeans, and he waited for Remus by their dorm building, James and Peter went to grab some snacks, as he sat there, scrolling his phone, a group of people stood in front of him.

“Well well well, isn’t this the abandoned Sirius Black. Didn’t know you would come back to school.” Bellatrix said, it made Sirius looked up at her, “It must be a shame to still wanting to continue to study here, not being able to be a Black.” Narcissa continued. Sirius just roll his eyes at his cousins, they were only cousins by name. “What the hell do you guys want from me?” Sirius asked as he looks in between those girls, “ Nothing really, it must be a shame to be gay and be Black. Poor Mother, how could she raised such a disgusting human being.” Bellatrix said, as she wrinkles her nose in disgust. “ Enough ladies, we shouldn’t stoop so low with this disgusting creature, he’s gay and no longer a pure blood like us. Let’s go!” Luscious Malfoy said, next thing Sirius knows, someone had punched Luscious straight in his jaw, he could hear the crack of it before Luscious falls on the ground, “ Say that same shit to my boyfriend again, I won’t mind knocking the lights out of you, Malfoy!” Remus growls. Sirius watched as his boyfriend stood there, rubbing his knuckles, then Narcissa threw herself at Remus, slapping him and scratching him, only for Lily Evans to grab her hair and slam her on the ground, “ Don’t you fucking touch my bestfriend!” Lily spat, when Bellatrix grabs her shoulder, and Lily just turn and punched her in the nose, “Don’t you fucking touch me!” She said as she looks deep into Bellatrix eyes, Remus and Lily was enraged, all three idiots got up and scurry away, “I’ll get back at you Lupin!” Luscious shouted before running away, “i fucking dare you Malfoy!” Remus shouted back. Sirius just stood there looking at them both, his mouth gaps open like a goldfish. “Hey there Siri.” Lily greeted him, only for Sirius to nod at her, “I’ll see you both later alright. Take care.” Lily continues as he walks pass them and pats Sirius shoulder. 

“Siri, you okay?” Remus asked as he stood in front of Sirius, Sirius just nods at him, Remus just hugs him. And played with his hair, “I’m so gonna fuck You senseless tonight” Sirius whispers into Remus’s ears, earning a low chuckle from Remus. “Are you done with your PDA or is it to be continued later?” James teased as he stood near them, he and Peter were carrying big bags of groceries. Remus side hugs them before carrying his things up to their apartment. That night they decided to order take out, 4 boys sitting in their living room, and Lily joining them later, the nights were filled with laughter and happiness, school would start on the following Monday. As it was getting later, everyone decides to go to bed, except for Remus and Sirius, their night was filled with curse and swear, low moans and giggles, only ending up both sleeping in Remus’s bed.

When school officially starts, it was hard for Sirius, it seems like everyone heard the news, that Sirius was disown by his mother, and he was with Remus Lupin. Sometimes when he walks around school, people would give him disgusting looks, just because being gay was a taboo for them, but some gave him encouraging smiles, some were proud of his achievements, fight for his own happiness. But his cousins won’t let him off, there were days they would torment him in the lunch room, since he was alone most of the time, Sirius would as a soccer player, so whenever he had games to go to, his cousins would be there to jeer him, pulling his spirits down, his teammates didn’t mind he was gay, come on Sirius Black was the best striker they could ever have, and James Potter was the best goalkeeper. But whenever Remus comes into frame, his cousins would stop. They were truly afraid of Remus, Remus might be tall and skinny but he could really throw a punch, Sirius felt safe with Remus. It has been months and yet his cousins would torment him, there were days went his stool in his lab was tempered with or his tools too, there were days his things went missing in class, there were days they would trip him down the corridor, he wanted to fight back but he can’t, he didn’t want to worry his father. He did email him and Regulus regularly, telling them about his match and how school was. One day it got worst, as Sirius went to his locker in the locker room, someone had tempered his locker, “Faggot” was drawn bright red on his locker, his soccer jersey was shredded into pieces, sex toys were in them, Sirius had enough, he could hear Luscious Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange laughing behind him, Sirius tightens his knuckles, and Wham! He punched Luscious in his face, Luscious just drops on the ground, when Rodolphus tries to pull him away, Sirius just punched him in the ribs. Sirius starts kicking Luscious in the stomach, when Rodolphus tries to pull him away again by his arm, only for Sirius to shove him up against a locker, “ When i said, never mess with a Black, you should never mess with them!” Sirius growls, as he punches Rodolphus in the face, Sirius was mad, he didn’t hear half the soccer team walked in, including James, Remus and Regulus. James let out a loud gasp, only for Sirius to turn and looked at the boys, his frown starts relax and he brought Rodolphus down, he could see Remus face disgusted, Sirius just steps away and looked down at his sneakers. “ You disgusting scum! “ Remus raised his voice, and ran up to Rodolphus, punching him in the face, you could hear his bones crack. “ Enough is enough, you and your disgusting girlfriends have already pushed me to my limits, you think I didn’t know the shit you’ve all done to my boyfriend? Tempered with his projects, hiding his tools, manipulating his works. Just because he’s gay? You guys are just the most disgusting asshole i ever met. “ Remus spat at them. He didn’t realise Luscious had already got up, about to throw a punch at Remus, only for Regulus to kick him to the ground, “Nobody touches my Brother in law, over my dead body!” Regulus snap. Both boys were on the ground bleeding when the coach came in, “ Black! Lestrange! Malfoy! Lupin! Principal office now!” He shouted.

There all the boys sat in front of Dumbledore office, Sirius sat in between Remus and Regulus, they could hear the parents shouting in Dumbledore office, “What brings you here Reg?” Sirius asked as he rubs his brother’s back, “To see you of course, i came to your apartment, Remus said you had a game, so he brought me to the locker room.” Regulus replies as he rubs his nose, he really did missed his brother, “ Come on Regulus, didn’t you have something to tell your brother?” Remus said as he slings his arm over Sirius, just to nudge Regulus’s shoulder, “ But Re,” Regulus looks up at Remus, “ i think they would cancel it, after what I’ve done.” Regulus continues, his eyes were upset. “ since when were you and my boyfriend close huh? And also what news buddy?” Sirius asked as he looks at both of them. “ Since Summer Breaks, Love, Reg here emailed me a few times, to tell me he was happy that I’m with you, he even threatened me if i broke up with you, he would hurt me, but i loved you too much Siri, to even hurt you, unless you ate my chocolates.” Remus said, earning chuckles from the boys, “ also Reg got a soccer scholarship from our school, that’s why he was here, getting his admin works done before he could start school next term, he wanted to surprise you. But he might have to cancel it though, this fight we had, might cause him his scholarship.” Remus continues, “ oh little brother, I’m happy for you that you could study with me, I’ll try to talk to Dumbledore for you, you don’t deserve this.” Sirius comforts his brother. Then Dumbledore office door swings open, steps out Mr Lestrange and Mr Malfoy, looking at them in disgust. Walburga and Orion Black walks out, as usual his mother would look at him like he was a disgusting creature. As she walks over to her son, raising her hands to hit them, Orion stops him, “ Don’t you dare touch my Sons! It’s already in the deal, they’re my Sons!” Orion raised his voice, both boys looks at each other confuse. “ Go home Walburga. I’ll see you at the hearing instead.” Orion demanded. Walburga just turns and huffs and stomped away. Only to turn back and walks up to Remus, wagging a finger at him, “ it’s all your fault! If you didn’t date my son, this wouldn’t happen! Disgusting!” Walburga said before she turns and stormed off again. Just in time for Lyall and Hope Lupin to walked into the Office, Remus just stood up and greets them, “Mom, Dad, what brings you here?” Remus asked them as they hugged him, “I heard you got into a fight Remus, are you okay?” Lyall Lupin asked him, “ it’s nothing really, i was just defending Sirius, my boyfriend.” Remus replies, “ That’s good to hear my son, you fighting for your rights, your happiness. I guess we’ve raised you well.” Hope Lupin said as she pats her son’s back. “ You’re not angry at all Mom?” Remus asked as he looks at his mom, “I’m rather proud of you, we both are. When can we meet the boy who makes our son swoon with love?” Hope asked, Remus just slides aside, to reveal the Blacks who were seated and one corner, he brought them nearer, “ Mom, dad, meet Sirius, my boyfriend. And here’s Regulus, his brother and Orion, his dad.” Remus introduce them, Sirius got up and shook his parens hands, “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you, Mr and Mrs Lupin.” Sirius said, “Please just call us Mom and Dad, you’re like a family to us Sirius.” Lyall said, “ Lyall and Hope Lupin! It has been a long while since we met, I didn’t know Remus was your son, i knew a few Lupins but didn’t imagine my friends were his parents!” Orion Black greeted them, pulling them into a hug, “ it really has been a long while Orion, I’m really thankful it was your Son that loves my son, not the other Blacks!” Hope Lupin said, they just laughed, all 3 adults. The boys looked at them with puzzled looks, “Sorry for the confusion boys, the Blacks and Lupins and even Potters, Evans and Petigrew, we went to the same highschool when were younger, but after that, we all separated, me and Mr Potter are working together under the ministry, and i do have business with the Evans. “ Orion Black explained. Just as Dumbledore left his office, he smiles at all of them, Regulus ran up to him, “ Mr Dumbledore Sir, may i ask?” Regulus asked him. Dumbledore just nods at him, “ will my scholarship be affected after the fight?” Regulus asked as he fidgets with his finger, “ What fight Young man? I didn’t hear any fight that you got involved with. You should take care, i have to rush off now.” Dumbledore replies him, pats his shoulder then left him gawking at the door. He was confuse, just nice professor McGonagall walks past him, “ You’re not an official student yet over here Regulus, so he didn’t have to punish you, but this will be the last time alright.” She said to him and pushes him along to where the adults were, he just smiles and walk to his big brother. “ so how was it? Was your scholarship been taken away from you? Just because of the fight?” Sirius asked him, “ what fight?” Regulus asked as he smirks to his brother and Remus. “ Dumbledore. Always being the same man.” Lyall Lupin smiles and shook his head. All the boys look at him, “Dumbledore was our principal in our highschool, your dads used to get into fights over small things and Dumbledore always had their backs.” Hope Lupin explains to them.

That evening, all of them went out to get dinner. Orion Black drove Regulus, James and Peter while Remus rode with Sirius, and his parents drove Lily to the diner near their school, everyone was laughing and enjoying dinner, when Sirius and his dad slips out of the diner, Orion pass a cigarette to Sirius, “ i know you started smoking last year son, take it” Orion said, as they light up their cigarette, “Me and your mother is going through a divorce, I’m taking custody of you and Regulus. She’s taking our home.” Orion said he took a drag of his cigarette,” but why Father?” Sirius replies as blow out a smoke, “ I couldn’t live with a women that hurts me or my children. I can’t Siri.” Orion replies. “ But Father.” Sirius replies as look at his father, he could see the hurt in his eyes, “ i want to build a new life, for us, you both don’t deserve such treatments from someone that is not fit to be called a mother. 20 years, I’ve seen how she hurt you and Regulus, enough is enough “ Orion replied. “ i have an apartment near here, once Regulus starts school, you and him and even Remus could stay there. For now Regulus and i staying at another apartment near his school.” Orion continues. “ But Father!” Sirius whines, “ Enough Siri, let’s get back inside.” Orion said as he extinguished his cigarette. Sirius just did the same thing and follows his dad back in, both plastered a smile and took a seat in their booth. “ is everything alright babe?” Remus whispers to Sirius, as he took a seat next to him. “ Everything’s fine Love.” Sirius replies as he kisses Remus cheeks, making the boy blushed slightly. “ I’ve never seen my boy blushed at all, this is my first time.” Lyall chuckles as he watched the two love birds infront of him. After dinner, the parents drop them off, hugged them goodbye, Hope Lupin kisses Sirius forehead, “ thank you and please take care of my son, love him like you never loved anyone before. Take care Siri.” She whispers to him, Sirius grabs he hand and reassures her, “ No thank you for giving birth to such a loving boy, he’s really a pure sweetheart, and i would never stop loving him,” Sirius replies her, earning a smile from her. On the other side, Orion too say the same thing, “ Please take good care of my Son, Re. He means the world to me, same as Reg. He had a hard childhood, but he is still full of love and positive vibes. I hope you could love him without looking at his past.” Orion said to him, “ No worries Sir, i would take care of him and love him more than anything else, trust me sir.” Remus promised him. “ How many times did i tell you to call me Father, Re.” Orion jokes and pat his shoulder, Remus just smiles at him. As Remus and Sirius said their goodbyes to Regulus, hugging him tight, “ You better not hurt his feelings alright!” Regulus said as he looks at Sirius. “ You too, don’t hurt him, I’m really happy you’re my Brother in law you know. You made my brother happy for the past few months, I’m thankful for that. I’ll see you both when i start school alright!” Regulus said as he looks at Remus, “ we see you when we come over for Christmas alright.” Remus promised him, as he ruffles up Regulus hair, earning a groan from the young boy. “ We? As in you’re coming to my place for Christmas this year?” Sirius asked as he raised his brows at Remus, Remus just chuckles and hug the boys tighter. Soon they had to go. After saying their last goodbyes and both car drove off. All of them retreat back to their apartment.

“ so you’re coming over to my place for Christmas? How about your parents Moony?” Sirius asked as he lays on Remus chest. Both were clearly exhausted at the chain of events today. “ My parents talked to me just now, they told me what your parents are going through, and they said you could join our family for the week before Christmas and I could join your family during Christmas itself.” Remus replies as he kisses Sirius hair. “ That sounds good Re, really good.” Sirius replies, as a moan escapes his lips. Sirius was about to slip into sleep when Remus whispers into his hair, “ I love you so much Padfoot, and you deserves the world.” And Remus just kisses his temple, Sirius just hums his agreement. Both boys just fell into deep sleep, they were clearly tired with all the bullshit that happened in the past few months. Things will get better for them. They will.


End file.
